Lonely At The Top
by LunaticEmpress89
Summary: Dean faces the consequences for attacking Roman at Battleground along with Rollins' help and he starts to feel what it's like to have everyone you care for hate you


I would never admit it, but beating up on Roman with that weasel Seth helping me felt like I had just done a most unforgivable crime

I couldn't be mad at him because of the whole AJ Styles situation, he told me from the beginning that Vince and Hunter wanted him and the Usos to form a stable against AJ and the Mr. Clean lookalikes, so I couldn't hold a grudge against him for that, and it sure as hell couldn't have been for that so called wellness violation, so what? I sure as hell ain't innocent, I've done my fair share of violations back in the indies

So what was it that caused me to attack my brother like that?

I not only attacked him, but I also used our former Shield finishing maneuver against him

Vince wanted me and Seth to punish Roman for his suspension by having us gang up on him and use the Shield powerbomb on him, I knew deep in my gut that it was wrong, but I had to do what the boss ordered, despite the fact that I hated it

The victory tonight was bittersweet, although it did feel good to rub my win in Stephanie and Mick's face, even with all of the Smack Down locker room coming to congratulate me, I still felt pretty numb

As Battleground ended and the SD locker finish giving me their well wishes, I made my way back to the locker rooms

Only to find the most heartbreaking scene

A few feet away from me, stood a tear stained Jojo and Roman, trying to calm his daughter down, I would call her my surrogate niece, but after tonight, I think I lost that right

I was about to make my way towards my private locker when I heard the all too familiar voice

"You big meanie!" I turned and saw Joelle angry and hurt, with Roman trying to pick her up to leave

"Come on, sweetie" Roman tried to get her to follow him, but the little girl's eyes would not leave me, they were filled with such hurt and resentment

"You beat up on my daddy, and that was not nice!" she shrieked before she approached me and kicked me as hard as she could in the shin, and I won't lie, that was painful as hell

"Joelle Masina Anoa'i, that's enough" Roman told her more sternly

"But he beat you daddy, and that stupid face Seth helped him gang up on you, I hate them!" Joelle shrieked

She had then turned around to look at me and gave me the meanest, coldest look her tiny face could muster

"I HATE YOU DEAN AMBROSE!" she shouted at me

That fucking stung, like a knife just went directly to my heart

"What's with all the shouting?" asked a voice behind me, I inwardly groaned

The last person I wanted to see

"You... You terrible, terrible man Seth Rollins" Joelle quickly made a beeline for Seth and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could to the point he actually doubled over in pain

"Joelle, let's go now!" Roman ordered

"I hate you both, I will never forgive the both of you for hurting my daddy!" and those were JoJo's last words before she grabbed Roman's hand and they walked away from us

I looked over at Seth and I could tell that the little girl's words had gotten to him, he just had a way better wayof hiding it than I did

"Roman, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you, I just..." Roman stopped, whispered something to JoJo and she ran off to the locker room, then he made his way back towards me

"So why did you do it?" Roman asked, his voice a low growl, it even scared me how he was so eerily calm and hadn't bashed my face in

"Look Roman, Vince wanted us to gang up on you as a way to punish you for your suspension, it wasn't anything personal man, we were just doing your job" Seth explained, trying his best to diffuse the situation

"I wasn't asking you Crossfit Jesus, I was asking my brother, or should I say _former_ brother? Or better yet, my former _business associate?"_ Roman's voice just dripped with venom, and trust me when I say, I may be a lunatic and all, but Roman was a scary man, I could geel his hatred for me oozing out of him, and that terrified me

I couldn't answer, all I could say was

"We were just doing what we were told" my voice was barely above a whisper, but Ro heard me loud and clear

"Huh, the guy that does whatever he wants, the guy who doesn't take orders from anyone, the guy who isn't afraid of the consequences to his actions was just doing what he was told? I mean, I knew Seth was on the Authority's tight leash, but you, Mr. Lunatic Fringe, you're actually following orders? Wow!" The sarcasm was strong in his words, his disgust apparent in every sentence he spoke

"Roman, I-" Seth immediately cut me off

"This wouldn't have happened if you woud just told Doc Amman that you were taking the Adderall-" Roman scoffed at him

"You really shouldn't talk, I make one offense and I lose the top spot I worked my fucking ass off to get, but you release your dick pics, and all you get is a slap on the wrist and you actually get rewarded instead of being punished by cashing your briefcase on me during my Wrestlemania match versus Lesnar, save the boy scout talk for someone who actually believes your shit Rollins"

Seth's jaw dropped, I would have complimented Roman for that awesome burn on Rollins, but I was scared of what he'd do if I had opened my mouth

"I'm done with the both of you, yeah I'll have to work my way back up to get where I was, but that doesn't matter, you're already lucky you won't be facing my wrath every week Ambrose, you're going to Smack Down, but you Rollins, word on the street here is there's a new Champion to make up for the WWE Championship Belt being taken to Smack Down, so my word of advice to you is, you better hope and pray that once I get back on top, you're not the new champion by then, because if you are, you can believe I'll be your worst nightmare from then on"

And with those parting words, he turned on his heel and walked back to fetch Jojo

"Do you regret what you did tonight?" asked Seth, trying not to look at me, I faced him and I swore his face had turned white, I guess Roman's words had gotten to him

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, trying not to let my exhaustion show

"I do, but there's no turning back now, what's done is done, I just lost the only brother I had, and it's all my fault"

"It's lonely at the top, ain't it Amrose?" asked a voice behind me

This night just kept getting worse and worse

Seth turned and saw my ex Ally, standing behind us

"Go away Rollins, I need to have a chat with The Champ" she sneered, not even paying attention to him, her eyes focused on me

Seth sighed and nodded, making his way out to the showers

"Hey Champ, congrats on winning the triple threat, I bet it feels great, huh? All it took was for you to be Vince's little lapdog and the Gold was in your hands once again" Ally growled, her eyes filled with malice

"I'm no one's lapdog, Allison"

"You could've fooled me Ambrose, I heard everything between you and my brother Roman, you sicken me Dean Ambrose, you're not the man I once thought you were, you're not even a man..."

I lost my cool right there and grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders, to which she responded by immediately shaking me off and giving me a good jab to the eye

"I swear on my niece's life, Ambrose, you lay your disgusting hands on me one more time and I'll fucking castrate your ass on the spot, you got me!?" Ally barked

"You attacked my blood, the man who would've laid his life on the line for you, the man who welcomed you to my family when you had nowhere else to go, when everyone else had walked out on you, he was there, no one else, hell, I loved you, you bastard, but you managed to ruin that too by sticking your dick in Renee, I honestly don't even know what the fuck I was thinking by giving you a chance, you make me sick, Dean Ambrose"

I couldn't respond, how could I?

She was right

I was about to apologize for everything before Ally spoke again

"Don't even bother apologizing, your apologies mean shit to me, I'm done here, and I'm done with you, don't look for me, don't talk to me, don't even mention my name from now on, are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Goodbye then, I hope that title keeps you warm at night, but I'm sure you'll be finding some whore to keep you occupied"

And just like that, she was gone

And once again, just like in the beginning of my career, I was alone

Ally was right, it was pretty fucking lonely at the top 


End file.
